Cryptical Darkness
by immortalgirl18
Summary: A war arises between three raises that argue about what it means to walk in magic and darkness and what the goal and meaning to life is. But only one can stop it. Only the Shadow Kissed Rose Hathaway...
1. Hunted

**_This takes place during 'Frostbite' and follows the other book and on (Idk, yet.) But I hope you like it, and please review. It feels good when someone comments on the story and if you see any grammar errors let me know. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Rose's POV_**

I was running form them. I was running in this black hole that never ended. I felt like I was running out of breath, but I could not stop. I had a feeling that if I stop they would get me. Take me back to the darkness, and never see the light of the sun again.

The dark shadows were coming at me. I could feel their plug to join them. But no matter what I felt that I belong with the, in the dark… The shadows were moving faster and faster, catching up with me, I could feel their bonny fingers touching my arms and face.

I could feel the freezing cold of them, the tender flesh of their rotten bones. And their scary faces. That death skull of them with hollow eyes and raw meat that was discomposing.

_Run, Rose. Run, and don't look back_**. . . .** I thought.

Just as I thought that I could get away from the dead. One of them, the ugliest son of a gun, was in front of me. I stop dead on my tracks. Looking straight at his dead face. Those bright black eyes that kept looking back at me. The dead people were touching me by now, I quiver at their touch. Then the one who was looking at me with knowing eyes came at me-

I woke up in a cold sweat. I gasped for air but it wouldn't come. My lungs were closing for each time I tried to breathe. My heart rate was beating quickly, echoing in my ears. I could feel my blood running like fire in my body. As if acid ran right inside it.

A throbbing pain formed in the middle of my stomach, making me twist in my bed.

Tears swell up in my eyes, and my vision blurred, but it wasn't because of the tears, though I started to see double. I started running out of breath when every bit of my body crouched in agony. And then, I felt much better. My breath came, in full gasps, my heart did hurt- but not as much as before, the fire in my veins was going away, and my vision started to get better. But the pain in my stomach was not getting any better at all.

It was getting worse, and suddenly my throat burn like hell **. . . .**

I lean over and throw my guts out.

To my horror. It was not what I expected. When I threw up. It was pure one hundred percent blood. My blood. It came freely out from my mouth to the floor. Choking me. Burning me. A pool of my own blood was decorating the floor, as if it was a carpet. A wine colored carpet. I felt dizzy from the blood lost, and fell down the floor. I instantly was bathing in it, my body was terribly shaking and I felt dizzy as imaginable. My head exploded in an agonizing pain that ripped all of it. As if someone was squeezing the juice out of it. But only worst.

I thought that I started to hallucinate, again. But I knew this time there were no tricks that my eyes played on me. It was not my imagination or a dream but I did see them, and they were in front of me. The same creatures that I saw in my dream were in front of me.

They were there, but not exactly there. Only the dark features of their human body shapes. The temperature in my room went freezing cold. And there was an unnatural darkness too. It seems that the dark corners of the room were darker than ever. And then they just disappear. Banished like fog leaving nothing but the darkness and cold.

After that, I could not sleep for the rest of the night (or day) **. . . . . **

Still there was no sleep for me. The horrid faces lurked in the shadows, swirling up at me like faces obscured in snow, and when I heard the wind blew an overhanging tree limb against the roof, I jumped.

_I'm going crazy _**. . .**

I looked down at my arms. They had broken out in goose flesh. Then I force myself to clean my pool of blood. I didn't want anyone to know about this, especially Lissa. She was too fragile right now to worry about my health. When she is on medication. But what I really wondered was what does it all mean? For me to dream about the dead, and then they come to my room and see my suffering. What does it all mean?

I could no longer contain it anymore, when nosiness call up to me. I was still in the floor, but now it was clean. Though I still could smell the blood I the floor, but the only thing that made the strong smell of blood strong, was myself. I was still with my bloody night clothes, and my skin was dry of it.

But this time when I fell in to the darkness, I could see nothing . . . . . Except that it was freezing cold. The kind of cold the goes all the way inside your bones, but its inevitable to keep yourself warm. A cold that could even kill you, from this low temperature.

Then I could hear trees. I heard the trees moving softly from the cold mild wind. The leaves were moving.

_It's the forest, _I thought.

The forest was here with me. But it felt so real, too real. This can't be possible, this is not a dream, and would never be one. I tried to open my eyes, and I was surprise from what I saw.

I was in the woods. Surrounded by lots of trees, though I was still in the Academy's territory. I felt fear of myself. What if I sleepwalk all the way here and could I have fallen and break my neck? I look down to run a little check up at me. I was still with my bloody night clothes, but now they were full of dirt. I saw scratches in my arms legs, back and the front side of my body. But not the face, the face I could feel nothing but more blood and mud in it. But this scratches were not made by the trees, the look more like knife and nails scratches. What the hell? Did I do this to myself while I was sleep? That was I crazy thought, I know but all I could ever think was that it was insane. No person right in their minds could have doe this, no one. Scare as hell I made my way back to my dorm without being seen. It was day still, but at this time most people are sleep right now.

Back at my room, I went straight to get some clothes and wash myself, and get ready for school **. . . . . **

Of course I didn't think that my day got any worse when Lissa told me that she might be going crazy, again.

We stood in the lobby of her dorm, I jerk my head up. Making the hair that covers my sleepless face to look straight at her. The only time I could go to sleep was during the school hours. So I took the chance to sleep right now from that weir experience I had just a few hour ago in my room and in the woods. And I was relief that I didn't have one of those dreams of the dead people. Feeling that I might pass put at any moment, I stood straight and chin high with my Rose Hathaway façade. A strong façade, that wouldn't show my weak state.

"I think that the pills might not be working as well anymore."

I leaned closer to her and brush my hair off my face. I was worry for her, but in these conditions she was more important than I was. What does it matter to sleepwalk? And have cuts all over your body? My conclusion to that was I could have fallen and hurt myself that way. So there is no need to worry about sleepwalking. But this, yes you could. Because it was not only her life that was in trouble, but mines as well. But she was my best friend and my chosen Moroi to guard the rest of my life. So she better be safe and in good health.

"Have you started. . . Have you stared to have your powers back?" she told me not to worry about it, but how could I not worry? She was my best friend and I had to protect her from the evil of this world. And talk about protection I was on my way to make a test for my Qualifier. That all novice juniors had to get to pass the year.

"Don't worry about me; I'll let you know if it gets worse."

"Okay." But I wasn't satisfied. So I reach for her mind and I could feel that darkness inside her. I tried to see more pass that but suddenly I felt a cold feeling that washed through me. Like cold water, and I was full of it. That darkness was invading my head and I felt a connection to it that spread gradually through my whole body. I felt sick and weak in an instant. I small freezing cold shudder ran through my body.

"You okay? You look nauseous all of a sudden. Rose, are you okay?"

This was weird I felt like I couldn't move and my body was shaking a little. I didn't know what was happening to me. But now it was going away, fading away. "Just nervous for the test." I lie. I reach out through the bond again, and the darkness that was there a few minutes ago has mysteriously disappeared. No a trace left of it. As if there has not been anything in there a while ago. Still shaking Lissa was leaning towards me for a good luck Hugh.

"You have to hurry if you don't want to be late," she said. "Good luck."

"Dam it. Okay I'm leaving, bye."

I hurried down across campus to find my sexy mentor **. . . . . .**

_

* * *

_________

**_Lissa's POV _**

Rose didn't look as herself today. I watched as I told her that the pills weren't working. I could see that she looked weak and tire. But that look banished once I told her what was happening to me. To a strong one. I was telling the truth and I need someone to talk to. No one is better than your best friend, I felt safe with her. I know that she wont tell anyone about it, only if it gets out of control.

Form the entire night Rose looked haunted, weak, pale and scare. I watched her closely while she was sleeping in all her classes. She only has to sit and knocked herself out of the entire period. Until the bell rang, that is when she was fully awake.

Even Christian saw that weird attitude she had all morning. But the strangest thing was when we were talking about my problem. There was a tiny tingling in my head and that hasty cloud I had despaired completely. And freshness was filling inside me. I watched Rose closely but I could see nothing that could give her away that she was the one doing it. Her face features were the same as before. And she was shaking lightly, but nothing else. She was leaving now; she was so lucky that she could get to leave the campus. But I knew that she was going to an interview, which was not the same as shopping. But no matter what she was leaving campus. I would kill for that. I would like to go out of the academy walls and shop. And now it was more important because I wanted to look pretty for Christian. Heading back to the dorm I saw Christian there waiting for me. My heart skipped a few times every time I saw him. I love him, more than anything.

"Where is you hot-tempered bodyguard?" he asked giving me a kiss.

"She went to the Badicas family for an interview."

"Oh, well I hope she does Okay."

"I know she will. She always does." And I knew that for Rose this will be easy for her. She'll pass anything just to protect me. Since she is my guardian my best friend and more importantly a sister that I never had.

_

* * *

_

**_Dimitri's POV _**

She was late. She was always late. It was customary for her to be late, so I didn't mind that much. Actually I was glad of it, because every time I see her. Feeling inside of me starts to fill me confuse. I hated feeling this way, not that it was her fault, but it was. Since our few encounters we been together my head could not stop thinking about her. For some reason I always looked forward to see her in practice. But this was wrong, and I appreciated the fact that she too understood it completely. There were times when she practice in front of me that I could not look away and I wanted to get close to her, hold her, touch her, smell her, and kiss her tenderly.

I had to take control of this situation once in for all.

I looked down to check on the time, but more likely to distract myself from thinking about her. Okay, now she was really late than ever. Maybe she is scare of the interview, or more likely she ditched me. No, that was not Roza, she was brave and she'll do almost anything to protect Lissa.

I looked up to see her walking over me. She was walking slow, too slow. With that speed I would probably been rotten and full of worms by now. Now that I see her closely, she is looking pale and tired. Actually she looks sick, really sick. She had dark heavy circles under her eyes, her lips were not her normal color, they look purple. And the way she was walking was not normal either. She didn't have her cat walk, but a pain one, the one people usually get when they have been hurt. When she finally reached me, she was running out of breath.

"Yeah, yeah. I know am late sorry 'Kay? So, who else is going?" she asked, trying to control her breathing.

I shrugged. "Just you and me." Like I didn't say anything, she ignores the fact that we were going by ourselves. Then her face became the painful and trouble one that I saw a little while ago.

"How far is it?" I couldn't tell what she was thinking. But it was definitely about us going together and not about us. Her mind was off somewhere else, somewhere more diverting.

"Five hours."

"Oh." Was all I got. She was trying to look serious and collected. I thought that she would have complained or does something that would make me smile mentally. But she did nothing. Just, "Oh." and went inside the car. I felt confuse, because she was acting weird, and I knew that there was something going on with her.

The dim, snowy roads would have been difficult for humans to navigate through the storm. But it was no trouble for Dhampir eyes. The ride was silent; Rose was looking out the window. And from the reflection, I could see her trouble eyes; there were times when those eyes came back to reality, and then changed to their lost vacant ones.

The she scared me by asking abruptly. "Don't they usually come to the Academy?" her voice a little too high for a question, and weak. "I mean. I'm all for the field trip, but why are we going to them?"

"Actually, you are going to a him, not a them." I informed her. "Since this is a special case and he's doing us a favor, we're the once making the trip."

"Who is he?"

"Arthur Schoenberg."

Rose jumped from her seat. And a little terrifying, sad eyes meet mines.

"What?"

She knew who I was talking about. Who could have not known about their existing? They were the most famous people of the royal families. We felt silent and then she complained about the type of music that I liked. And then we were silent for the rest of the road. I felt relax with her, all intensity of being a guardian I left them behind me. The only time Rose spoke was when she told me that she was hungry, so we stopped in a dinner restaurant, we were there for some time, till I realized we had to be somewhere else. My mind was filled with Rose's thoughts all over it. And I noticed that there were times when she drifted into deeps thoughts, and then came back to reality.

I wanted to know what was wrong with her, I wanted to know badly.

And I will **. . . . **

**

* * *

**

**R&R Please and ideas are welcome!**

**thank you!**


	2. House Of The Dead

**_I dont own the Vampire Academy Novels. But I do own my made up charactes and some of the plot in this Fanfiction. lol. _**

**_anyways enjoy people!_**

* * *

_**Roses' POV.**_

_Arthur_….

I could see now why this was a field/favor trip that Dimitri was taking me. This news made feel more unease than I was before. As the silence lasted longer and longer, I kept my eyes looking out the window. When, suddenly I saw them again. This time they looked like black shadows matching the speed of the car. Following me, I knew they were following me.

Since I left the Academy my head started to pounce lightly. I was annoying, so I asked Dimitri if we could stop for food back there and I could drink some pills to calm the headache. But it didn't work. I still hurt even after all the food I ate. Those damn things appeared again getting closer to the car. I looked at Dimitri from the reflection of the window, hoping that he could see them too, and that I wasn't the only crazy one here. But he was just looking straight ahead driving the damn car.

I looked again outside the window, when an ugly bastard came and stop right next to me. His rotten corpse like face looked straight at me, his hollow eyes burned with mine. Just staring at each other. Then his mouth opened wide. There was a haunting noise that came out of it. He placed his hand on the window; his hand print was freezing slowly.

That just creep the hell out of me! More than I already was. So, I did the mistake to look straight ahead. I did everything in my power not to scream out loud. I took a deep, deep breath and silently scream in my head. Right before a curve there was one son-of-a-gun standing right by the curve of the highway in front of us. He tilted his head to the left and looked at me with haunting eyes.

This one was more human looking than the other. His eyes were white, the skin color was between purple and blue, and his body looked like it was starting to decomposed. He had bits of normal skin on him, the other parts were missing the skin and were just rotten brown flesh, with maggots crawling trailing up and down his face. He was wearing a dark rope; a hood hide fell down onto the top of his face just giving enough light to his face features.

As the closer we got, I felt more frustrated and terrifying to why this thing wasn't moving out of our way. We looked at each other, as we closed in the distance between us. I could not help but wonder if I'll die from a heart attack here, because my heart keep beating faster as the milliseconds passed. As my heart was running out of juice, from the corner of my eye I glanced at Dimitri begging to see what I was seeing. But I had no such luck.

Somehow that thing knew what I was thinking; he turned and glanced at Dimitri, and managed to smirk at him. After that, the son of a gun turned his head slowly to my direction and does some more staring contest. Right before the car closed the distance between us that thing opened his mouth long and wide, his eyes became dark and hollow. When we approached in full speed, as soon as the front of the car made contact with him he vanished in what seem a dark cloud of dust.

I didn't know I was holding my breath until I took a deep breath. It was if I had water inside my lungs, I could feel my head pounding hard beneath the soft tissues of my brain. Chills run up and down my body. This isn't normal, it'll never be normal. I don't know if I should tell someone about this situation. I mean they could think that I have finally lost my mind and make me drink those pills that Lissa was taking. Come on! I didn't want to be behind my novice/guardian duties, I had responsibilities to take. I had no time to be all high up in the sky playing with unicorns and looking at rainbows when I had to take care of Lissa. Might as well lock me up at a mental asylum, and see, hear and talk to those demons.

I sight out loud, and noticed Dimitri was looking at me from the corner of his eye. I was tensed and afraid. So I decided to mask my fear to the ultimate Rose Hathaway façade. I looked straight ahead tuning out the music of the radio, Dimitri at my side, everything. I was daydreaming. I tried to blank my mind from everything that has happened lately. The only time I came to reality was when I hit my head against the window. Hard! Apparently Dimitri decided to drift or something because it was no way in hell I would have hurt my head if he not drifted. That really hurt like hell, I automatically started to rub my head from the impact and glared at him.

"You okay?" he asked. "I'm sorry."

I didn't feel like answering to him, so I just glared. Then I started to wonder if he did it on purpose. Though, I don't think so. Dimitri was too much of a God to do something childish. I on the other hand would do something like that, but only worst.

The Arthur-whatever and the family he protected lived in a small town along I-90. The house was all one level-a cape cod- with gray-stained wood siding and big bay windows- tinted to block the sunlight. I looked outside my window ignoring the head print and those 'demons' things. As I tried to ignore them the lightly pounding of my head became more louder, and dizziness watched over me. Dimitri didn't see this, because he was the first one to get out of the car. I thought about getting out of the car while they were there, but I had no choice. So I did. While I was getting out of the car I kept my eyes on them. We walked up to the house; no one had cleaned up the snow that was weird. When I looked to the right I saw him. That thing stood in front of the car, maggot 'demon'. The dizziness came once again, and this time was worst than ever which caused my foot to slip and down I went to meet my head against the cold hard floor. Dimitri who had good reflexes instantly reached out to for me. The whole world was going upside-down, my body wasn't responding, I was shaking but it wasn't because of the cold weather. No. It was because of the never ending fear I was going through.

"Rose, are you okay?" he asked, lifting me up in the process.

"Yeah, I am. I'm just cold and my foot slipped." I said trying not to give anything away. And by anything I mean scream at his face. Because one of those things had appeared out of nowhere and stand right behind him almost all over him. "Haven't these people ever heard of salt and shovels?" I try to remark something Rose Hathaway would say in this kind of situation. Also to cover my weird behavior today, if only I wasn't stock in this situation I would have enjoyed his arms around me.

Suddenly Dimitri stopped walking; his expression became business like his eyes were hard searching our surroundings. He studied the house, the snow, and the trees that surrounded the house. He cautiously approached the door. I followed him feeling tense and looking out behind us. The door wasn't open neither was properly closed. The door handle looked as if it had been forced open. It had been broken.

"Rose go wait in the car." Dimitri said quietly.

"But the-"

"Just go."

I did what he said. There was no point in arguing with this man when he gave an order with that type of command. I walked back to the car. I try everything in my power not to scream and throw myself in Dimitri's arms, when the ghosts were trying to come closer to me. Finally I reached the car and went inside closing the door quietly. I try so hard to ignore one of them sitting on the drivers sit, staring at me. Just ignore it Rose. Ignore it, it's not here, that thing is not there. I really didn't want to be alone, I seriously didn't. From the window sit I saw Dimitri enter the house; I wanted to be with him, to be held in his strong arms and forget about everything that is happening. But how could he help me, he couldn't see them and probably think that I am going crazy. As desperate as I was I climbed out of the car right away. But not before feeling that thing touching my hair.

I knew better than go after him, I won't only win an angry Dimitri but also a long speech to listen when someone gives an order, blah, blah, blah... So I decided to have a look for myself and know what was going on. I circled around the house, while ignoring the ghosts watching me. From the outside of the house everything seemed normal. In fact it was too quite. I was walking through the snowy driveway, when suddenly my foot hit something; I looked down and brushed the snow from the object. It was a silver stake half buried into the ground. What business does a silver stake have to do here? Especially if it's half buried on the ground!

The silver stakes are only for Dhampirs use, not others and specially the ground. It was a weapon, a weapon used against the monsters we kill. Strigois.

I took the stake feeling somewhat safe with it on my hands. Though, Strigois can't come out during the daylight because if they do they'll fry. They only come out at night.

When I looked up, I noticed that ghost how like to get run over by a car. He was few feet away from me; he glanced my way and then pointed to the other side of the house. I didn't think it was wise to follow him, but I did as if he was any other person. I walked all the way to the other side of the house where he pointed, which leads me to a large patio door and a wooden deck with dark windows. I studied the patios window, for the reason that something had broken it I didn't know what it was but from the looks of it, it was something small. _Small enough to fit a hand through it_. I walked up the stairs try not to fall on my ass. When I tugged on the door, it was looked. _Of course it would be_. So I stocked my hand through the broken glass and open it from the inside. The door made a slightly hiss sound and open itself all the way. Everything was quite, too quite. It was as if not a single living soul lurked in the house. I went inside the dark house; my eyes were just adjusting from the brightness of the outside to the darkness of inside the living room. There was something here, I could feel it but I didn't know what it was, nothing felt right in this house. The wind that came from behind me made me shiver involuntary, the light of the sun made the living dark and sinister. Especially when the living room looked normal, except for the dead body lying on the floor, a dead bloody body.

It was a woman who lay on her back, she was pale and her eyes were open her dark hair was around her but also most of her blood covered the upper part of her body and a few feet around her. Her throat had been awfully ripped open. I closed my eyes it was too damn disturbing the way she had been murder, she had meet death with her eyes open. That is something I wouldn't like to see. But what it hurt me more than the distress I had was seeing the body of a child. A toddler.

I opened my eyes and the scenario changed completely I turned to the ghost who was next to me, and noticed that it was night time. The door that I left open was closed and there weren't any dead bodies or blood around the living rooms floor. I didn't know what was going on until I saw dark shadows moving outside the tinted windows. I couldn't see their faces because their movements were too fast for my eyes to follow. I look back to the living room and noticed a Moroi man watching TV with a Moroi child a woman came and sit next to the Moroi man and took the child in her arms. I felt heartbroken when I saw the little family, I've always wanted something like that but my mother didn't and my father was some Turkish Moroi whom didn't care for my existence. Then, I knew this was the Badicas family. This three were the royal ones, but some were in this house were the others along with the guardians. It was clearly now, this ghost wanted me to 'see' how they were murdered. He wanted me to see everything that happen her. As if he knew what I was thinking he turned to me with a vicious smirk. From the other side of the house walking in the hallway a man came into the living room, he was a Dhampir well built and if I wasn't wrong he must be Arthur Schoenberg. It was him alright; he had the badass look, tall well build and a god among the Dhampirs.

I watched as the little kid turned his attention to Arthur, and started pointing at him. Though, he wasn't pointing at Arthur but the Strigoi behind him. The Moroi female screamed and shouted "Strigoi!" Arthur turned around and meets death. In a fast motion the Strigoi took Arthur by the neck and sank his fangs on his neck. Blood poured and now more Strigois came inside the house. I saw the other guardians fighting against the Strigois but I wasn't a good match, they were too fast and too strong. They were really old Strigois, the managed to kill everyone in a few minutes. The last ones left were the family of three, the two Morois and the child. I could not tell how many Strigois there were because some came in and went out the house with such speed all I could see was a little blur. But not before they killed the family of three. I closed my eyes not wanting to see it I wrapped my arms around me and trying not cry from this. Death, everything round me was about death. I couldn't take this anymore. This can't be happening, nothing of this was good not when I saw how it happen but why me? I was just another person, I didn't want this. I wanted to scream but something stopped me from doing it.

It was a hand that covered my mouth, for a second I thought the Strigois have come to get me, but that it's just impossible. Strigois could never be able to walk during the day time, ever. But if it's not the Strigois then it must be- I stopped struggling once I knew this scent and the electric shocks from this body, this warmth, the size, the man and his soul. _Dimitri_.

"Why don't you ever listen?" he asked. "You could be dead if _they_ were still here."

I couldn't answer, both because he was still covering my mouth and the other was because if I do talk I'll probably cry. So I just stay there with Dimitri behind me; I took that as a conforming embrace, it was the only thing that kept me from breaking out. But if I let it be too long he would get suspicious. So I turned towards him. "_They_ don't come out during the day. Nothing bad happens in the day time."

"Bad things can happen at any time, Rose." He said softly, "day or night."

I could nothing but to agree with him. Danger was everywhere you didn't want it, and could be when at least you expected it. A freaking back stabber.

"From the looks of this, it happened a few nights ago." He said looking at the bodies. I looked again and a knot formed in the middle of my throat. I looked at Arthur, who was the number one guardian. I could not believe that he of all people would die in this situation, even the best of the best fall in some circumstances. Dimitri noticed I was looking at him.

"Arthur Schoenberg." He said.

"Yeah, I know." I said turning away. I never meet the man but it was him alright.

"How do you know it's him? You never meet him before non less see a picture of him." He asked curious.

Crap! I give myself away. He was right I never knew how the hell Arthur looked like. "It's obvious its him, and now he is dead. I mean how can he be dead? Who can a Strigoi kill someone like him… Even the best of all fall…"

Dimitri didn't say anything but his hand moved to where I held the stake. "Where did you get this?" he asked, I handed him the stake.

"Outside, half buried in the ground."

He inspected the stake. Studying the surfaces the ending, touching one end of the stake Dimitris eyes became darker and some realization came into his mind. "It broke the ward."

_The Wards_… It broke the wards of this house. The only protection against Strigois that's why it was half buried in the ground, someone must have broke them to get in massacred the family. Thought Strigois can't touch the Silver stake because they were made of Moroi magic. No sane Dhampir or Moroi would agree to work with Strigois, never. "But how can that be?"

"Human." Dimitri said.

One word and one word only stopped me and made me realized. Of course humans would agree to work with such vile creatures, all for the sake of immortality and power. If humans help them it would be harder to kill them, and kill us easily. We could die from blood lust, a gunshot, snap our necks, like a normal human, if humans fights us with weapons it'll be hard for us. And that'll be an advantage to them and kill the Morois when we are too busy killing the humans and defending the Morois.

"This changes everything; it changes a lot of things…"

"Yes, it does." He said.

* * *

**Ready & Review!**

**Thank you and if you have any ideas let me know! **


End file.
